Liar Liar
by TakingInnocence
Summary: What if... What if you won't be able to live... What if you won't be able to live because you are poison, a poisonous secret able to end a war never meant to end...


_Chain me up, hold me downJust let me go, there's always moreI want it all excluding youLosing control, so construed_

_(Fit For Rivals - Damage)_

My mothers favorite flower has always been a Black Hellebore, a very poisonous plant. Used to cure paralysis, gout and other diseases, more particularly in insanity by the ancients. Hellebores bloom in the middle of winter through the snow. It only seemed to make sense to name her only child Hellebore Razi. My name means Poison Secret, how fitting. I bring destruction.

"Hellebore Delilah Razi! Where are you, young lady?" My mother yells thru the house. I peek out the door slowly. I'm in huge trouble. I slink down the stairs. "What did you do?"

"She deserved it." I say quietly.

"You punched Alicia Moore, the girl you hate none the less, and then it turned to a full out fight. You got suspended for 2 weeks, thanks to her father, and it was toned down thanks to me."

"She made fun of Kennedy and Lyle. I was only protecting my best friends."

"You have gotten into to many fights, Hellebore. I am sick of this behavior. Is this because your father left? He loved you Hellebore, you know that."

"Then why did he leave, Mother?" I ask as I plop onto the couch and throw my feet onto the coffee table.

"He found love somewhere else. Is this why you have been acting so violent lately?"

"No. I'm just sick of everybody pushing me around." My mother runs a shaking hand thru her beautiful golden blonde hair. Her blue eyes meet mine with grim determination.

"You are grounded, but you may spend time with me outside. We may go to the mall, but only if I am with you. You will do your chores and nothing else. During your free time you may read or whatever." I nod, hiding a smirk at her failed attempt at parenting. "Hellebore, I am serious. I am tired of this. Don't you think I miss your father too? He was my husband for 17 years."

"I know mom." I vanish to my room upstairs.

_Next Morning_

"Kennedy called, she said she will bring you your school work so you don't fall behind." My mom walks into my room to see me sprawled on the floor starring at the boring white ceiling. She holds up the car keys and her purse. "Let's go shopping. I know you need a dress for that dance coming up."

"Mom!" I say with a groan. She laughs and pulls me up. She sits on my bed as I pull on a lovely black sun dress. I slip on ballet flats and follow her to her new BMW. I smile and slide into the passenger seat. I answer my phone as I get a call. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Brinley. What's up?" I flinch as Brinley speaks. Brinley is some guy at my school who people call a 'bad-boy'. I hate him.

"I'm going to the mall. Look I have to go, no offence, but we aren't really friends. Mess with Victoria for awhile, okay?"

"Whatever." Click. He hangs up. He'll call again. He always does.

"Honey, maybe you should give the poor guy a chance… Do you have a date for the dance?" I shake my head no. "Is there anyone you want to go with?"

"Nope. Lyle is really my only guy friend and he is not interested in dating."

"You could just go as friends." She suggests nicely. I look at her closer and notice her nose twitch.

"What are you hiding?" I hiss.

"I might've scored you a date." She says with a giggle. "He was so handsome and he goes to your school. I brought up the dance and he said he didn't have a date. I suggested you and he happily agreed."

"What's his name?" I ask quietly. "I really hope it isn't Brinley."

"His name is Zylin. He has the most captivating red eyes I have ever seen."

"Mom! No. No. No." I feel panic swell in my chest. I meet her eyes and she looks at me in shock. "He and I don't mix well. I always want to rip his head from his shoulders."

"I thought he would be a good choice." She says defensively. She parks quickly and stares at me.

"Why would you think that?"

"You both have un-natural colored eyes." I jump and turn as someone taps on my window. Zylin meets my eyes with a smirk.

So how was it? This is the first chapter of Liar Liar. I hope you like it. Rewiew!

~Innocence


End file.
